Superbad
by TheLaughin9Man
Summary: Lelouch picks up smoking, and trouble ensues. Rivalz arrested! Suzaku betrayed in a bar fight! Nightmare jacking! When a super tactical genius and his immortal witch girlfriend decide to live it up...what could happen? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Code geass work that takes a more comedic/normal approach. This is everything I wanted to put into my other fic, Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Awakening

**Superbad Chapter 01 - Smoking in the boys room**

* * *

Lelouch had just come home from a long day of being himself, and a long night being Zero. In short he was exhausted, and a few hours of sleep in his own bed would be welcome.

As he neared his room, he smelled the feint smell of cigarette smoke. Looking around, there was no one in the hall, and he definitely knew that no one in his household smoked. He was too tired to investigate now, and was sure there were no intruders.

As he opened the door to his room, he found a familiar green haired girl sitting on his bed. C.C. was the name she was known by, and she was magically immortal, and could grant others the power of geass as she had to Lelouch. She glanced over to him, not saying anything or greeting in any other way. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment. It was then he noticed a lit cigarette in the girl's hand.

"Hey! Don't smoke in my room! It smells terrible!" Lelouch yelled, already agitated enough. He took the tobacco product away from her quickly and threw it out of the window, waving his hand trying to get the fumes out of the room.

She said nothing, but became irritated at having lost a perfectly good cigarette to a young man whom, in her opinion was being immature.

"Don't you know it's bad for your health?" He asked.

"I'm immortal, eternally young and eternally healthy. What does it matter?" She said flatly, pulling a pack of cigs out from under his pillow. In moments, she had another lit, and puffed smoked towards him as if she wanted to get on his nerves.

A moment passed. Both were silent.

Lelouch was obviously angry at her, but there was very little he could do. She offered him one, leaning the pack towards him, with one cig sticking out, ready for him to grab. He lifted his nose up as if he was above such a thing.

This went on each night. She would offer him one, and smoke one herself. Each time he refused.

Several weeks later, late one night, Lelouch had become used to the second hand smoke, and used to her smoking. As she offered him one, he froze this time. Something told him it was o.k.. He slowly lifted his hand, then lifting one out of the box. He took it to his lips.

She offered him a lighter. He took it, lighting up his cig. Slowly he took his first puff.

Lelouch gave a cough. His first inhale burnt badly as he awkwardly tried to adjust to the smoke. C.C. cracked a devious smile.

"Tell me, Lelouch, how do you expect to defeat the britainnian emperor when you can barely hold your own against a britainnian cigarette?" She asked in a somewhat sarcastic way.

"Oh, shut up." He replied, awkwardly trying to take another puff.

This slowly became a habit. The two would sit together smoking each night. Lelouch suddenly found more stress in his rebellion against britainnia, and was soon using smoking as a stress reliever.

* * *

At school, Lelouch found he was getting nicotine cravings. He sat in class, feeling jittery and awake when he had not been able to get sleep the night before. He raised his hand to get the teacher's attention, not being able to sit there anymore. After asking to be excused, he would be gone for long periods of time.

Shirley, Rivalz and Milly, were three particular close friends of his. Shirley had an imminent love for Lelouch, Rivalz was his best friend if he had one, and Milly was the class president, and helped Lelouch whenever he needed it.

The three noticed Lelouch leave class every day. He was gone for longer-than-normal-periods-of-time.

"What do you think he does?" Shirley asked Rivalz.

"Maybe the guy just has a weak bladder?" Rivalz replied.

"I don't think so.." Shirley said, "Its not like he shows up every day either. Maybe he doesn't like being in class for long periods of time."

"I vote we see what he does." Milly suggested.

"You mean we follow him?" Shirley asked, as if she was against the idea.

"Sure, I can get us out of class too." Milly added.

* * *

Lelouch sat in his seat, listening to the lecture. He at once requested to be excused. Milly, Rivalz and Shirley had not appeared in this particular class today. Lelouch had taken notice, but dismissed it quickly.

As Lelouch stepped outside the room, the three friends tailed him quietly, following him to the restroom. The young man glanced back occasionally, wondering if someone was following him. Turning back, he saw no one, but around a corner, obscured from his view, were his three friends.

The group came to the restroom door just as lelouch entered. They all put their ears to the door, listening. They heard voices. Two of them. One Lelouch, one a female voice. Someone they didn't recognize.

Shirley and Milly looked at each other, and then at Rivalz.

"What?" Rivalz asked, confused.

"We can't go into a boys restroom. Go in and find out who he is in there with!" The two girls whispered excitedly. They then opened the door and shoved Rivalz in.

The young man tried to exit, but the two girls outside blocked the door. He didn't make a sound. For some reason Lelouch catching him spying wouldn't be that great.

Rivalz soon turned from the door to the boy's restroom before him. A row of stalls obscured the toilets, and the occupants. Lelouch and someone else was hidden inside one of them. Rivalz tried not to cough when the smell and taste of cigarette smoke reached him. The room even had a slight haze from smoke buildup.

"_Lelouch smokes?"_Rivalz asked himself mentally. That didn't seem like his friend.

"_He gambles too. Why should I be surprised?"_

Silence was in the restroom as if no one was there. He knew he couldn't go asking for Lelouch...It would be awkward, and not something he wanted to go through.

Rivalz had an idea. He walked over and acted as though he was washing his hands at a sink. After a few moments, he dried his hands, walking to the door. He quickly opened the door as though he was leaving...but he remained in the restroom, hoping anyone listening would think he had left.

A few moments passed. Then voices came once more.

"I swear, I can't go an hour without a smoke anymore." Lelouch said. His voice was clear and easily distinguishable.

"That's called addiction." A young woman's voice replied.

"We're down to our last one." Lelouch pointed out.

"I'll get more tonight." The woman's voice said.

Rivalz was still. He tried to breath slowly, afraid he might be noticed at any time. He intently listened to the conversation, hoping to get an idea as to whom the female's identity was.

"So, How did it go last night?" The woman asked.

"Fine. My father is starting to get suspicious though. I must remember not to underestimate him."

"Sneaking around like this is new to you isn't it?" The woman asked.

"You'd be surprised." Lelouch seemed to say with confidence.

Unknown to Rivalz, Lelouch was speaking of his rebellion as Zero. Rivalz wasn't anywhere close to right.

"_Lelouch is sneaking out and messing around with a girl!" _Rivalz declared mentally.

"Share the last one?" Lelouch asked.

"Always." She replied.

Rivelz heard the sound of a lighter click, and soon the smell of smoke was fresh throughout the room.

A few moments passed.

"Well, thats that." The female's voice said.

"Indeed. What now?" Lelouch asked.

"Wanna make out?" The female asked casually.

"Hm?" The britainnian's interest was piqued.

Rivalz had not been able to discern the female's identity, but he had all the information he needed. The young man quietly opened the door and left unnoticed.

The two teen girls were still waiting outside. They quickly grabbed Rivalz and took him around corner.

"Well?" Both Shirley and Milly asked, their anticipation obvious, their faces inches away from his.

"He had a girl in there with him!" He declared.

"I knew it!" Shirley declared.

"Who was it?" Milly asked.

"I-I- couldn't tell." Rivalz disappointedly said, as though he was a spy returning with less than satisfactory intel.

The two girls were suddenly aggravated. Lelouch had never shown interest in females before, and now he had someone with him, whom they did not know.

"They were smoking together." Rivalz said flatly.

"WHAT?" They exploded together.

"He smokes?" Shirley declared shockingly, "I should have known...he gambles too."

"I bet its that bitch!" Shirley suddenly exploded. "Whoever she is, she must have seduced him and turned him to the dark side!"

Rivalz and Milly were surprised at her sudden outburst. They didn't have time to respond. Around the corner, they heard the bathroom door open. Lelouch first exited. The three peered around the corner as the young man returned to class in the opposite direction of the hall. The three waited for a moment, hoping for someone else to exit.

A few moments later, a girl with green hair popped her head out. She checked the hall for anyone around. Soon she exited entirely, walking down the hall towards the corner where the trio hid. The three quickly ran as they heard her steps get closer.

C.C. was dressed as a schoolgirl, and fit in quite well. Her long hair was tied back, while her bangs still fell over her forehead, still obscuring her geass mark.

Rivalz, Shirley and Milly tailed her intently.

"Wow, She's pretty." Milly whispered, as they crept from hall to hall in the school.

"Yea, she is. Lelouch sure knows how to pick them." Rivalz agreed.

"I don't believe she is really a student though." Milly replied.

"Really?" Shirley asked.

"As class prez, I do know most kids in the school, by face at least, not by name...I believe that she isn't a student." Milly said.

"I know what I must do." Milly said, suddenly getting dramatic.

"What?" Her companions asked, curious.

"I must find out who this mystery girl is that is a bad influence on our little Lulu!" She declared.

* * *

_The next day..._

Lelouch entered the school room, almost late once more. The rest of the students were already seated. The purple eyed boy sat in his chair, normally. He hadn't yet noticed that his normal classmates were gone, and the room only consisted of females, plus Rivalz.

The young man looked up. Girls stared at him all around. Suddenly Lelouch felt very uncomfortable.

Milly, the class president stood up from her seat and took a place at the teacher's podium. She smiled at Lelouch, whom was very confused now.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing..."Milly paused, playing with her fingers. "...We just know your little secret."

Lelouch's heart started beating. What did they know?

"We know all about your relationship with that little green haired girl too." Rivalz stood up, pointing to lelouch as he let his accusation fly.

"_How d__o__ my classmates know about geass?"_ Lelouch asked himself in a panic.

"And we also know who you really are!" Shirley stood up and pointed towards him at well.

"_How do they know I'm Zero?"_ He asked himself mentally. At this point, Lelouch's face was that of fear. He didn't know what to say. This time, there was no way out. He was certain they knew abot his secret life as Zero. It had never dawned on him that they simply had found out he smoked.

"_I could use my geass...but what if there are more that know my identity? I could make them tell me then forget about it..." _The gears of his mind whirred into action as he tried to find a solution. His geass was a last resort...but it seemed to be the only way out.

"Tell me Lelouch..." Shirley began. She paused for a moment for dramatic effect, "...Who is she?"

"Who?" Lelouch asked.

"Your girlfriend!" Shirley declared, "That green headed girl who sneaks on campus as one of us. We know you and her are together. She's the one that makes you do all those terrible things you do!"

"What?" Lelouch asked, even more confused.

"That little hussy is a demon! She must be the bitch who made you start smoking too!" Shirley hissed.

Lelouch put his head in his hands. He was buried in confusion, and fear.

"Wow, the guilt must be pouring off. Don't worry Lelouch, we won't say anything...If you tell us everything." Milly declared in a devious way.

Lelouch's eyes moved to the door. A girl moved to block the door. He glanced to the windows. The large windows were a rather extreme option of escape, but soon females blocked every one.

Milly gave a snap of the fingers, and several girls undid the ribbons in their hair, then advanced towards Lelouch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked them. His face was that of fear. Soon after being passed around, he found his arms and legs bound, and his eyes covered with ribbons.

He couldn't see a thing. The young man was taken somewhere against his will, but all of his struggling wouldn't do anything. He felt helpless.

Females would be the end of him.

Soon the young man was in a location unknown to him. He was quickly forced into a chair and bound to it by females.

"W-where am I?" Lelouch asked.

"That's not important." Milly's voice answered.

He heard the sound of a lighter, then smelled smoke. A Cigarettes was put against his lips. He accepted it, and took a puff. Suddenly the cigarettes was taken from his lips quickly.

"Now, Lelouch, you will answer our questions." Shirley ordered.

"How do all of you intend to make me?" He asked.

"We wait." A random girl replied.

"How will that make me talk?" He asked, giving a little laugh.

"Oh..." Milly paused. " Your probably addicted to cigarettes, assuming you leave class all the time to smoke. Eventually you'll need a cig."

At that Lelouch froze. He was addicted. And Milly had the power over the school to keep him here as long as she needed.

"Fine, I'll talk!" He agreed hastily.

"Good." Milly was surprised at Lelouch's sudden obedience.

"Question 1. What is her name?" Milly asked in a loud voice.

Lelouch thought quickly. He needed a full name to sound credible.

"Her name is …" He paused for dramatic effect, "...Cecilia Rhodes."

There was a sudden uproar throughout all the girls. Lelouch had made a critical error in thinking.

Rhodes was a noble name.

"Seriously?" Milly asked In disbelief. "Your dating a Rhodes?"

Lelouch, still blindfolded, could hear gasps of shock and surprise. He did nothing but agree with a nod.

"She must have to sneak around because she is so important." One girl declared.

"I bet she has to keep her love a secret too!" One girl squealed in excitement.

"Lelouch, I bet you can't reveal your love because of all the assassinations that have been happening!" Another girl squealed.

"Well..." Milly was still in shock, unsure of what to say. "We were going to ask you over 300 questions...but we only have one other now, then we will release you."

"What's the question?" Lelouch asked, eager to be released from his female captors.

"We just want to know...Will you be bringing Cecilia to the midterm party?" Milly asked, one finger twirling in her blond hair.

"Midterm party? We don't have a midterm party." Lelouch asked, confused.

"We do now." The blond haired madam president declared, "And she had better be there...or else."

Girls gave screams everywhere. Lelouch tried to speak, but it was too late. He was quickly unbound, and girls embraced him. Questions were flying at him faster than he could process.

"I NEED A CIGARETTE!" Lelouch screamed as he flew out of the room.

He was definitely in trouble now. He would either have to reveal C.C. to them as Cecilia Rhodes or not...but what would Milly do? She could unintentionally cause real problems for Lelouch. His geass wasn't an option anymore. He hadn't got the chance, and easily all the girls in the school had heard him confess the name "Cecilia Rhodes"...and Milly was capable of anything.

Lelouch had to deliver a Cecilia Rhodes to Milly Ashford.

* * *

Lelouch tried to light a cigarette. His hands shakily took the lighter to his cig. He fumbled with it in his hands, but quickly recovered, getting the light he so desperately needed.

"Something happen today?" C.C. asked from behind. Lelouch shuttered, and he nearly lost his cig.

"Yea..." The britainnian said with a long sigh.

"I think someone saw us together." Lelouch explained, taking a puff afterwards. The two leaned off a rooftop balcony, smoking together late at night.

She gave a giggle. "What did they think?"

"They thought you were my girlfriend." He said flatly.

"Thats all, huh?" C.C. gave another little laugh.

"Not quite. They tied me up and blindfolded me. And tortured me with cigarettes. They wanted your name." He said this as though it had been a traumatizing experience.

The green haired girl's face became worried. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them your name was Cecilia Rhodes." He said this, taking a deep puff and blowing smoke slowly into the cool night air.

"Oh, thats fine, I suppose." She relaxed, worried at first he might have revealed her real name.

"Milly is expecting me to bring you to the midterm party." He added unexpectedly.

"Midterm party?" She asked. He handed the cigarette to her. She took a drag, and continued looking out onto the horizon as they smoked.

"It is an event created so she can specifically meet you." the purple eyed teen answered.

"Tell me, do they believe I am related to the noble family?" C.C. passed the cigarette back to her companion.

"Yes." He said flatly.

"I suppose we could doctor several things..." She paused, "It wouldn't be to hard to believe the Rhodes have had a sixteen year old daughter that was kept hidden due to traumatic and complex reasons."

* * *

Charles zi Britainnia, the current emperor, and Lelouch's father,had for some reason decided at this particular instant that he would limit the sale of all tobacco products to the Britainnain homeland. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling that this would help him with the current terrorist and rebel problems in satellite countries.

Besides, as he took a deep puff of his cigar, he felt an overwhelming need to take all tobacco products for himself.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Like it? Just wait, Things will get insane as Lelouch starts to pick up even more bad habits.

As allways, please read and review! Reviews make me produce the next chapter faster!


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter! The name says it all.

Remember cigarettes are illegal now...and Lelouch is addicted...poor him.

**Chapter 02 - Rivalz Arrested**

* * *

It had been a week since all tobacco imports were suspended to Area 11. Lelouch sat in class, twitching, his friend Suzaku sitting beside him.

"Lelouch, are you o.k.?" His brown haired Japanese friend asked, legitimately worried.

"Its nothing." Lelouch said in-between shivers.

Suzaku was suspicious his friend had been a smoker. "Tell me Lelouch, are you a smoker?"

Lelouch blinked, dark wrings under his eyes. He saw no reason to lie any more than he had to. Besides, Milly had literally let most of the female student body in on that.

"Yea, I am..." Lelouch admitted, somewhat ashamed.

"Oh, don't worry, I used to smoke too." Suzaku chided, "In fact, why don't you meet me on the roof after class?"

"Um, sure." The purple eyed teen agreed, really not caring to much right now. Between no cigarettes, being Zero and a school kid, everything was a migraine right now.

* * *

Later, Lelouch came to the rooftop. He saw Suzaku leaning on the railing.

"Hey Suzaku." Lelouch greeted. "Why did you want to meet me up here?"

Suzaku said nothing. A smile was on his face. He took a quick hand too his back pocket revealing a box of cigarettes.

Lelouch's face was that of shock. Suzaku opened the package, taking one out, and offering one to Lelouch. Suzaku then lit his, and passed the lighter to Lelouch. The purple eyed britainnian eagerly lit his, alleviating a whole day of horror in one fell swoop.

"Umm...Suzaku, I know that these are hard to come by now...but could I get a couple for a friend?" Lelouch asked, thinking of C.C. and the problems she must be going through right now.

"Sure! You can have the pack. Its just a craving I get every now and then. I bet I can go without though." Suzaku handed the pack to Lelouch, who gave a happy smile.

"Thanks. Your a good friend." He said, legitimately meaning it.

* * *

Lelouch came home that night, going directly to his room. He looked around, shocked. The walls were drawn all over with what appeared to be lipstick. A half eaten pizza lie on the floor, and his bed was overturned and rammed into a corner of the room.

At first he thought no one was there. But a slight sound made him think otherwise. He slowly walked over to the bed. He could hardly see over it, and made his way closer.

On the other side, C.C. was in the fetal position, with Lelouch's boxers on her head, her hair was in a mess, and all she wore was one of Lelouch's white button-up shirts and panties.

She was nestled in a corner, in a horrendous nicotine withdrawal. Lelouch pulled the pack out, showing it to her.

At this, C.C.'s eyes lit up with life, and she flung herself at him, stripping the pack of tobacco from his hands.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She quickly said, giving him a quick kiss before ripping a cigarette out.

In less than several hours, a quick turn of events had ensued in Lelouch's room. C.C. and Lelouch passed the last cigarette back and forth in the end. In a powerful and nicotine driven rage, the two had ended up making love while smoking. A makeshift bed had been made in the middle of the room, with pillows and sheets thrown haphazardly around.

C.C. was covered up with nothing but the same white button up shirt. It was dangling open, barely hiding her breasts. Her sleeves were unbuttoned, dangling around her elbows. She seemed not to care about revealing so much around Lelouch, and made no effort to keep the shirt from revealing something as she moved.

Lelouch wore his pants, the fly almost open completely, his shirt completely off.

"I'll have to thank Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Hm?" She asked as she began to blow smoke out of her lips.

"He gave me this pack." Lelouch explained.

At this C.C. smiled, but then her face turned to that of worry. "We need more." She suddenly declared.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. The midterm party is tomorrow. I took care of creating a fake Identity for you. You are now Cecilia Rhodes." Lelouch said jokingly. He found a pillow and laid down. C.C. looked around, unable to find a pillow. Lelouch suddenly felt movement. He had his eyes closed, but opened them to find C.C. on his pillow, only inches from his face. They gave a smile to eachother, and closed their eyes.

* * *

A knock on the door awoke Lelouch and C.C.

"Lelouch, you were supposed to be at school several hours ago." His little sisters voice said through the door. Nunnaly was his little sister, both blind and lame. However, she was aided by their maid Sayoko, whom stood at the door along with Nunnaly, who sat in a rather nice electric wheelchair.

"Oh, crap!" Lelouch declared. He had never overslept unintentionally before. He quickly looked around for a shirt, realising that the only visible one that was around was the one C.C. wore.

He woke her up with a shake. She seemed to be having a dream, and gave an unexpected shriek as she woke.

That had done it.

"Big brother, is that a girl's voice?" Nunnaly asked.

Lelouch froze. He didn't want to lie to her.

"Ummm..Nunnaly...Yea. Its C.C." He replied, not sure what to do.

"Oh, it is?" Nunnaly said, confused between a happy someone she liked was there, but conflicted, because by the sound of it, here brother was doing "grownup things".

"I suppose that's alright," Nunnaly said. "You two seem to be taking your relationship quickly though. I guess thats the norm these days."

C.C. had a weird look on her face. Lelouch gave a shrug to her, unsure what more to say or do.

"Umm...well, I'll leave you two alone then..." Nunnaly was unsure of what more needed to be said. She then left the door, a very different idea of her brother starting to take place in her mind.

"I think school is out of the question today." Lelouch groaned. He felt terrible. A smoke was in order, but alas, the last of the cigs had been smoked last night.

"We need outfits for the party tonight. The theme is casual wear." He suddenly remembered, "We can do that today."

"Also, we need more smokes." C.C. added, "I know where we can get some."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She gave a smile. "First, we need a ride. The subway isn't going to work for me today."

* * *

**2 P.M.**

Rivalz was walking out to his motorcycle, he had noticed Lelouch and a mysterious green haired girl around it, as though they were tinkering with it. The Motorcycle had a classic side seat, perfect for carrying two people. It was secretly one of Rivalz most prized possessions.

"Hey guys...ummm whatcha doin?" He asked. The two instantly turned from the vehicle, unsure of what to say. Rivalz attention was changed from the vehicle to the girl in front of him.

"Oh, this must be Cecilia!" Rivalz suddenly greeted C.C. nicely. Lelouch was worrying how she would react, but opposite of his worries, she acted kind, cute and bubbly.

"And you must be Rivalz!" She declared happily, giving his hand a shake, " Lelouch talks about you all the time!"

"He does?" Rivalz asked, surprised Lelouch would mention their friendship to anyone.

"He says your really a great guy!" C.C. had now created a persona and intended to be Cecilia Rhodes throughout today.

"Anyways, We were wondering..." C.C. paused..."We need a favor."

"Sure!" Rivalz agreed before he knew what it was. "We need to go a few places today. Will you give us a ride?"

"Ummm...yea!" Rivalz didn't ask any questions. Cecilia Rhodes was gorgeous in his opinion, and he was enticed by her.

"Great! I can get in the side seat with Lulu!" She declared.

* * *

**2:45 PM**

"How does it look?" Lelouch asked, stepping out of a shop, a jet black jacket over a white shirt, with dark jeans on, and a pair of rugged shoes. Dark shades hid his eyes, the sunlight reflecting perfectly off of them.

"Looks good." Rivalz complimented.

"I like the bad boy look." C.C. said, in a bubbly and cute personality. She had dressed herself in a long blue shirt, that came to mid thigh, and a pair of khaki capris.

"Now, one last stop Rivalz!" The green haired girl declared.

"Alright, where to?" The young man asked.

* * *

**3:15 PM.**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rivalz asked his companions.

"Positive." C.C. replied, "Wait here."

C.C. and Lelouch entered a shady building. Rivalz sat outside in a shady neighbourhood, unsure of what to do.

**3:30 PM**

C.C. walked out of a building, cigarettes secure from a secret supplier. Lelouch followed from behind, several cartons in hand. They expected to see Rivalz alone waiting for them, but to their surprise, they found Rivalz handcuffed on the hood of a police cruiser. At this, both Lelouch and C.C. suddenly felt awkward. In their hands, were Cigarette cartons. These were illegal to have now that they were only allowed in the britainnian homeland.

"Hey you two! Its Illegal to have cigarettes with the bans in place! Put the Tobacco down!" The two officers ordered.

"Like thats happening!" C.C. said sarcastically. Lelouch tried to motion for her to be quiet. As the officers approached them, tasers in hand.

A split second decision in Lelouch's mind told him C.C. wouldn't be dare be caught at all. They would have to run. He opted to throw one of the cartons at an officer. His green haired accomplice threw one just as he did, the officers weren't fast enough to block, and both soon had Tobacco cartons to the face.

"NO YOU IDIOTS!" Rivalz yelled from the hood, resting against it, his hands cuffed. He knew they were running even before they had acted. They were the kind to.

Both Lelouch and C.C. noticed Rivalz's motorcycle still on the curb. They dove for it. Luckily the keys were still in the ignition, as they had hoped. Lelouch didn't think twice. He turned the key, and floored it. His female companion dove in the side seat, but not before the officers fired a shot from their tasers.

C.C. felt a shock of electricity flow through her. One of the officers had landed a shot on her ass.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She declared in pain, falling into the side seat in a strange manner, barely making it as Lelouch took off.

Rivalz realized what had happened. "YOU TWO ASSHOLES! YOUR LEAVING ME!" He declared in anger.

C.C. glanced back, a twitch evident from the electrocution she had just received. Within seconds, she had quickly and painfully removed the darts, severing the link between her and the tasers painful force.

"Ow...OW...dammit..." She complained.

"What the hell did we just do?" Lelouch asked.

"It would seem that we just got busted for buying cigs while they're illegal, then we ran from the law, and left your school friend as cop fodder." she said flatly.

"What the hell..." Lelouch sighed.

C.C. turned back, huddled down in the side seat. "I wouldn't think were in the clear yet. They're pursuing."

Lelouch looked in a side mirror, and sure enough, behind him, the previous police cruiser was now chasing them. The teen was new to driving at all, but the best thing he could think of was one of the small alleys nearby. Lelouch quickly turned, nearly losing control. The cruiser came close, attempting to turn. The driver stopped, realising the alley was too narrow for the car.

Lelouch gave a smile at their escape, while C.C. flipped off their pursuers. The two both celebrated too early. At that moment, Rivalz bike decided to fail them. In a single moment, the couple was sitting on a rock, going nowhere.

"DAMMIT!" Lelouch declared. He tried to restart it, but it merely crackled in protest, only to go to silent again. The police officers just had stepped out of the car, both of them intent now of chasing them on foot.

"Any ideas?" C.C. asked, starting to become alarmed.

"Yea...Run." Lelouch said. The two suddenly jumped off of the cart, and broke into a sprint, hoping to elude the police.

* * *

END!

I am going to keep track of characters in jail. XD

JAIL = {Rivalz}

Expect this list to grow...allot.

Rivalz: Lelouch, your such an ass, I cant believe you left me!

Lelouch: I was in a panic. I did what my instincts told me!

C.C.: I got tasered! How do you think I feel?

Rivalz: SO? You guys got me arrested, after I helped you. I bet you two were planning to steal my motorcycle the whole time...I HAVE NO REAL FRIENDS!

Lelouch: Oh well, you might be out before this story ends...I wonder if your the only one that I'll get arrested today.

**Next time: Drunken Bar fights and stolen nightmares! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, the title says it all. Lelouch is a bit evil, even under the influence. His green haired accomplice is just here for the ride!

**Chapter 03 - Suzaku's Drunken Betrayal!**

* * *

**4:45 PM**

Lelouch and C.C. had hid in an abandoned building until the police had left the area. They slipped back out onto the street, unsure of where they were.

The young man suddenly found a new sense of boldness. He felt manlier, as if he was more experienced. He had just ran from the cops, and left his friend as jail bait. He spotted a bar close by. Not just that, a lower class bar. A Japanese bar that even the lowest, the 11s were allowed to go to enter.

"C'mon!" Lelouch excitedly said, grabbing the green haired girl's wrist and pulling her with him.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I think we are already in trouble today, lets just make the most of it." He excitedly suggested, almost in a sprint with her behind him.

"No worries!" He yelled in an exhilarated high.

They soon came to the bar's entrance, where a large Japanese bouncer stood. Lelouch didn't waste any time. He quickly used his geass, a red bird mark appearing in his left eye.

"Let us enter, then follow us and defend us until we leave this establishment." Lelouch ordered. His geass made anyone obey without question.

"As you wish." The bouncer agreed. Lelouch and C.C. entered. Soon the two leaned against the bar, a crowd of bar goers around them. Lelouch ordered them drinks, and the two began to enjoy boose.

Lelouch knew the Japanese would be aggravated at a Britainnian drinking in their bar. He wanted that. Soon several drunken men approached him, wanting to pick a fight with what they considered an injustice.

The bouncer he had under his control soon moved to stop them, but Lelouch waved the bouncer away, feeling brave now.

"Hey britainnian!" One man called out. Lelouch was younger, and smaller, but he felt he could easily end this with his geass. As the man came near, he was stopped by none other than Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch's childhood friend, and classmate. He had come in moments ago, secretly liking to grab a drink in this bar. They would serve anyone, even minors.

"Stop." Suzaku ordered the group of angry men. While Suzaku wasn't as brilliant as Lelouch mentally, he was physically superior, almost insanely well coordinated and agile, with the endurance to do almost anything.

"You can't start something like this..." Suzaku started to defend his friend. Lelouch stopped listening though. For some reason, he wasn't happy with Suzaku. For some reason Lelouch was angry Suzaku was defending him.

C.C. could see Lelouch playing with a tequila bottle in his hand. He was getting ready to act.

Lelouch's purple eyes bore into the back of Suzaku's head. A build up of testosterone, alcohol, and boldness in Lelouch sparked him into action. He gripped the bottle tightly and in one smooth movement, sent his swing towards Suzaku's head.

"LELOUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!" His friend declared, writhing in pain while he dropped to the ground . Glass was sent everywhere, and instantly everyone around went silent. Lelouch had an insane expression on his face. No one dared to approach him now.

Suzaku was quickly on his feet, and he threw a punch towards Lelouch, who fell against the bar. The britainnian attempted to retaliate by throwing the neck of the bottle that still remained in his hand. He horribly missed, and it burst in a random mans face.

C.C. had been watching this and decided enough was enough. She tugged on Lelouch, who was holding his bloody nose now. The two escaped from the bar, turning down an alley.

"You're drunk." She pointed out flatly as the two regained their breath from having to run away from trouble once more.

"You are too." Lelouch replied, "Look what I got." Lelouch lifted his hand to her face, letting a small golden key dangle before her.

"Is that the key to the Lancelot?" She asked, giggling.

"Sure is." He replied.

"How did you get that?" She asked.

"I grabbed it off Suzaku when he punched me." He replied. C.C. gave a smile. For some reason, she found it rather attractive that he was quick and intelligent, even when he was obviously drunk on cheap liquor.

"I wanna try something!" He declared. She once again followed, unsure of what he intended.

"We'll be back at school in time for the midterm party too!" He added. His drunkenness seemed to only effect his courage, giving him large amounts to use as he pleased. There wasn't anything Lelouch Lamprouge wouldn't do today.

**6:00 PM**

C.C. jumped out into the road, a driver hit her, and she was sent flying momentarily.

A panicked young man emerged from the vehicle, coming to the young girl's aid. She looked so cute and innocent as she lie unconscious in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly. The young man had never done something so bad in his life. This girl would die because of him...Or at least thats what he though.

"Sorry, we just need your car." C.C. said flatly.

"What?" The man asked confused. He didn't have time to even think about it. Lelouch quickly struck him on the head with a pipe he had found. He fell unconscious immediately.

The pair soon entered the vehicle, leaving the young man passed out in the middle of the road.

"Did we just carjack some one?" C.C. asked, as she started to break into laughter.

"Yup. I would've used my geass...but hitting someone with a pipe is just as satisfying." Lelouch answered, breaking out into laughter as well.

**6:45 PM**

Both Lloyd and Cecile, the developers of the Lancelot nightmare frame, were under Lelouch's geass. They stood before Lelouch, listening to their orders.

"After you help us launch the Lancelot, you will find a single car parked in the front entrance." Lelouch instructed. "Get in the car, and drive around until you are apprehended by law enforcement for car jacking."

"As you wish." The pair of scientist obeyed, and prepared to launch the Lancelot.

Lelouch and C.C. managed to nestle in the cockpit of the nightmare. They both had put on the flight suits that were meant for the Lancelot pilot, in a way mocking Suzaku.

"What are we doing with this again?" the green haired girl asked.

"Just a joyride." Lelouch replied.

"We're ready to go whenever you are." Lloyd said over the radio system.

"Alright! LANCELOT LAUNCH!" Lelouch and C.C. declared in a joking voice as the large mecha exploded from its launchpad.

**7:45 PM**

"I can't believe this." Lelouch said flatly. They were now dangling upside down from an unfinished skyscraper. The Lancelot's leg was stuck in a chain that they had been unable to free the mecha from . C.C. was wedged in an awkward way between the console and Lelouch. Her breast were pressed into his face, and the two found it impossible to get out of this ridiculous position.

"Your suffocating me with your boobs." He said, aggravatedly.

"You should be happy you get such a beautiful woman with you right now." She replied back.

"I wonder what Suzaku would think if we played around in his cockpit for awhile?" Lelouch wondered.

"I think we could find out." She deviously stated, a small smile appearing on her face. The two tried to move into a more favorable position, but they couldn't. A few moments of awkwardness ensued.

"Oh forget it." Lelouch finally said, aggravated at their inability to violate Suzaku's cockpit with their love.

"Open the hatch. Lets go get help." C.C. ordered.

"Agreed..." Lelouch didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Lelouch did what?" Milly asked. She spoke to Rivalz over her cell phone, surprised at what had occurred.

"You actually met Cecilia?" She asked in shock. The phone conversation continued as she listened intently. At this, girls who were nearby came from all around, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"WELL, HE HAD BETTER BE HERE! I WANT TO MEET THIS LITTLE FLOOZY OF HIS TOO." She screamed into the receiver.

A moment passed as Rivalz spoke.

"What do you mean you got arrested? HOW?" She became shocked at the news.

"They did what? He actually ran away from the police?" This was the greatest shocker. Girls all around gave shrieks of excitement.

"If he isn't here, I'm going to..." She stopped right there.

* * *

Lelouch's ell phone rang. He checked the caller. Milly Ashford.

"Hello? Milly?" He answered the call.

"Hey Lelouch, I heard you made a daring escape while leaving Rivalz for the dogs." She spoke snidely.

"Umm...Yea...We had to run." The britainnian awkwardly answered, surprised the news had already reacher her ears.

"I hope your still coming to the midterm party." Milly replied.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Cecilia and I will be there on time." He assured.

"Well...just in case your not gonna show...I'm going to release pictures of you dressed as Zero if you aren't here by ten."

"Wait, what?" Lelouch asked in disbelief, "I'm not Zero!"

"I never said you were." Milly replied, "And you obviously not, but digitally edited images go a long ways, ya know. Toodles!" She gave a giggle and hung up. C.C. had leaned close to the phone as Lelouch held it to his ear, listening to the conversation.

"Sounds like she's playing hardball." C.C. commented, "Even if she thinks you aren't Zero, those images would put you under enough suspicion...and would cause major problems for you."

"I know." Lelouch said flatly, "We gotta get to that party."

* * *

Jail = { Rivalz, Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile}

Rivalz: Suzaku? What are you doing here?

Suzaku: I Tried to help Lelouch, but he beat me over the head with a bottle and started a barfight. He ran away and left me to get arrested. He's a complete bastard.

Lloyd: Tell us about it.

Suzaku: Lloyd? Mrs. Cecile? What are you two doing here?

Cecile: Your friend Lelouch paid us a visit. We got arrested for stealing a car. We honestly don't know how he conned us into driving a stolen vehicle.

Suzaku: LELOUCH! I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY!


End file.
